


Curveballs

by sexandquestionmarks



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexandquestionmarks/pseuds/sexandquestionmarks
Summary: Theresa has always been one to throw a curveball into the mix.





	Curveballs

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely fictional. Leave me a comment?

The sun beat down on them both as they stretched out on the picnic blanket. Her long legs exposed under the short sundress which she wore, Philip’s hands absently playing with the fabric that covered her thighs. 

“It’s cute…” he remarked, “I like you like this.”

Theresa raised an eyebrow and looked at him, “hmm? You look summery yourself.” She replied, referring to his shirt and shorts combo he was sporting, his shoes discarded to the side with hers as they both enjoyed the summer weather. 

“I’ve always wanted to have sex in a field…” She said after a moment, catching him off guard, her voice even and casual. 

Philip thought about the concept for a moment, “Quite a rebel for a Vicars daughter... how scandalous. They’ll think you’re one with the left anytime now…” 

He watched her intently as her cherry red lips formed into a seductive smirk and he could feel himself start to harden just thinking about what her lips could do. As if she read his mind she sat up, her hand linking with his as she brought it up her bare thigh and under the fabric. He understood exactly what she meant and continued his hand up the smooth skin, his lips forming a surprised smile as he realised she had no underwear on and just exactly what that meant. Immediately he felt himself harden again as he slid his hand along her hip bone teasingly and pushed her back onto the rug as he climbed above her. 

“Cheeky.” He remarked as her hands came up behind his neck and pull him closer, her lips meeting his almost immediately. 

Theresa gasped softly as she felt his fingers get close to where she wanted him, trailing along the inside of her thigh with a feather touch. She elicited a moan as she felt him tease her centre with his finger, sliding it through her wetness before trailing back to her thigh. 

“Philip…” she said, her frustrated tone causing him to smirk with amusement. She always had been impatient when it came to this type of thing. The good and pure Vicar’s daughter who had happily let herself be pinned against his flat door and carried to his bed more times than he could count. Who had sunk to her knees in front of him more than once to relieve him of his stress after exams and who had caused his neighbours to question if they were okay as she screamed when he had his head between her thighs. 

“Theresa…” He breathed against her neck as he made his way down, his lips trailing over her chest and shoulder, his hands still teasing her under the dress. “I think you’d look better without this on.”

“And get arrested for indecent exposure?” She remarked, as he kissed the inside of her thigh causing her to gasp.

“You wanted to have sex out in the open…” He replied as he continued to kiss up her thigh, lips grazing against her centre, her hands immediately going to his hair, fingers knotting in it. 

“Don’t you dare stop!” She whimpered as she felt his tongue on her, his finger teasing her. 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” He muttered against her, his tongue continuing to work her as he entered a finger into her before adding another, pumping them in and out of her. 

Philip grinned as he pulled back for a moment from under her dress to admire her, her cherry lips open in a perfect ‘O’ as her back arched against his ministrations, her hands in his hair twisting tighter with every surge of pleasure. He pulled himself up, so he was lying beside her, his fingers still in her, his lips touching her neck, grazing his teeth against the skin, his thumb touching the sensitive bundle of nerves between her thighs. 

Theresa opened her eyes as she felt his lips against her neck, her hands leaving his hair and making their way to his belt. 

“Theresa…” He said between kisses, “Are you sure…?” 

She raised an eyebrow and smirked, “You have exactly two minutes to get in me or I’m going to finish myself off…” 

He shrugged in agreeance, quickly pulling his pants down his thighs along with his briefs and moving on top of her, his forearms resting beside her as she cupped his cheeks with his hands and kissed him softly. 

“I love you.” She said gently against his lips. 

Philip kissed her again, a smile crossing his lips, “Love you too… are you okay?” 

She smirked in reply and kissed him again as he positioned himself and entered her slowly. 

“Fuck.” She muttered in his ear, her hands making their way to his back, nails sinking in to the flesh and urging him on as they found a rhythm together. 

Theresa moaned in response to his lips on her neck, his teeth lightly grazing her collar bone before biting her shoulder softly as he continued to thrust into her. He moved his hand between her thighs and stroked her, his fingertips moving in circles across the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“You are beautiful.” He murmured against her neck as he felt her starting to tighten her thighs around his hips, a sure sign she was getting close. “Out here, in this dress… I wanted to take you the moment I saw you this morning, lift you up on my kitchen bench and spread your thighs, hike your dress up and fuck you senseless…” 

She groaned at his words, her thighs tightening more against his hips as he continued to stroke her. She could feel the familiar tightening in her stomach as he started to speed up his thrusts, his face buried in her neck. 

“Close, so close…” she gasped out as she felt him draw out partially then enter her hard. 

“Philip!” She moaned as she fell off the cliff of pleasure, her body shuddering against his. 

“I’m close, you need to pass me the condom or I’m going to cum in you…” he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver lightly.  
She paused for a moment trying to get her breath about her before grinning at him, a wide grin. “Cum in me…” She finally replied, rolling him onto his back and climbing on top of him, sinking down on top of him, her warmth enveloping him. 

Philip stared at her with awe as she started moving her hips against him, her hands moving his to her hips letting him start the pace. “I wake up thinking about this sometimes… about letting that barrier down… removing it…” 

He gripped her hips tighter as she rode him until he groaned, his climax hitting him without warning. Theresa grinned widely as she continued to ride him through the waves of pleasure until he lay there sated and she lied down on top of him, his hands still clutching her hips. 

“That was nice.” She remarked, her voice slightly breathless and husky, after the events that had transpired. 

“A surprise too.” Philip replied causing her to laugh. 

“See,” she said, “I told you it would never be a dull moment with me…” 

Philip grinned and pulled her towards him, their lips meeting passionately before she rested her head on his chest, her thighs sticky and her body exhausted.


End file.
